


I Think Not

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Company of Thorin insists that dwarves are more handsome than elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Not

   This argument had been going on for far too long. The Company, mainly Fili and Kili, had insisted that dwarves were far more attractive than elves ever since you'd settled down for the night in Rivendell. You'd tried to stay out of it, but, since you were neither dwarf nor elf, they'd asked for your opinion. “Honestly, I don't care one way or the other. Both races have their strong points,” you said, doing your best to be impartial. Kili laughed.

   “Surely you don't think that, Y/N! Even a human such as yourself can see that dwarves are the more appealing race,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at you. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms.

   “The arrogance of dwarves...” you muttered under your breath. Fili looked to you and quirked an eyebrow in your direction.

   “What was that?” he asked, a sly smile coming across his face. You sighed, standing up from your seat on the ground.

   “Leave me out of your silly arguments! I've no desire to be put in the middle of this,” you said, your arms crossed over your chest once more in mild irritation. Kili popped right up, his face mischievous.

   “Well, if you won't say one way or the other, we'll just have to assume that you prefer dwarves to elves, as is to be expected!” he exclaimed, earning cheers from the rest of the Company. If you could have rolled your eyes any harder, they would have fallen right out of your skull. Out of the corner of your eye, however, you spotted a lithe figure coming toward you and your companions. Even in the dim light of twilight, you could tell it was Lord Elrond's steward, Lindir. A devious smile spread onto your lips and you turned back to face the Company once the elf was closer to your group.

   “So, my friends, what you are saying is that dwarves are more handsome than elves?” you asked, your voice taking on an innocent tone. They replied with whoops and cheers, among other affirming statements. “I think not,” you said with a chuckle before reaching to your left, grabbing the elven steward by his tunic, pulling him towards you, and pressing your lips to his. He was surprised to say the least, as were the rest of your companions. When you finally pried your lips from Lindir's, he was a flustered mess. “Sorry about that. I had to make a point,” you said to him, giving him an apologetic smile. He nodded and hurried off, fixing his hair and smoothing his tunic as he went. You chuckled again to yourself and turned back to the dwarves, who had all quieted down in defeat. Triumphantly, you marched after Lindir in hopes of making a more formal apology. This earned more defeated groans from the Company and you couldn't be happier at how you'd bested them.


End file.
